


Thirty, Flirty and Triving

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 13 Going on 30 AU, But hey that's the plot, M/M, STEREK ALL THE WAY BITCHES, Stiles and fashion don't mix in my head, Stiles/Jordan warning, and I love Jordan, cause Fiance man is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 going on 30 goes STEREK. </p>
<p>Everyone knows the story. <br/>Now we see how it works for Stiles and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty, Flirty and Triving

Stiles Stilinski wasn't what you would call ordinary.

First that name. God damn it.

Stiles was weird but it was still better than Grzegorz.   
Seriously, who names their kid Grzegorz?

Yes, he was just another 13 year old boy with too much baby fat for his age. And he was still high pitched enough to stand out no matter how much he hoped his voice will change. He hated how scrawny he was. He hated how when he looked in the mirror he looked like a praying mantis. 

He also knew one more way he was different than other boys. While his classmates were asking their parents to drive them to the mall for their first silly dates, Stiles never found a single girl interesting enough to ask her to go to the mall with him. Yeah, he liked Lydia cause she was loud and she stood up for him when other kids teased him. She was frightening for a 13 year old girl. And she was very pretty. But he didn't want to hold hands with her. He watched enough romantic movies to know that's not the way "love" is supposed to feel.

In fact, only person he could imagine holding his hand was Danny. He had nice hair. And he smelled great. Oh and Scott, of course. But that was cause Scott was his brother from another mother.   
Since his mom died five years ago, Stiles and his dad were on their own. It was hard at first, with his dad trying too hard and Stiles just cried all the time cause he missed his mother so much sometimes he felt like he might die from that invisible hand that was squeezing his heart inside his chest.  
But Scott was there.   
Just another 13 year old boy who knew what it was like not to have both parents anymore.

But time goes by and they moved in baby steps. They learn to adapt to life without Claudia. It still hurt, everyday, but they learned to enjoy small things in life. It helped that a year after Claudia died he met a boy named Derek.   
Derek’s mother was transferred to Beacon Hills from New York and Derek was amazing. Then some moron broke into their house and tried to set it on fire.   
While his mom was talking to the Sheriff, Derek and Stiles talked. 

Well , Derek talked and for the first time in a year, Stiles felt like he can smile again. Derek was taller than him and has adorable bunny teeth, pitch black hair. Stiles liked him cause he could laugh at pretty much anything. Stiles found out that Derek's parents moved just few streets away from him and that's how they became friends.  
Things got even better after that. Especially after Scott moved away.  
His stupid father got a stupid job far away from him and everything was stupid.  
School was hard.  
All Stiles wanted was to fit in, to be part of the group that sat together at lunch or go to Lydia's pool for the weekends or even at Jacksons, who was the biggest douche known to mankind. He wanted to be one of the popular kids. He know he would fit in if they just gave him a chance.  
But that's the problem, none of them paid any attention to him.  
So he spend most of his time withDerek.  
Derek who COULD have been popular if he wanted to.   
He was invited in. But he didn’t really care about any of that. He liked to keep it to himself. Stiles and his camera were all he needed. Derek was a great friend, if you ask Stiles.

 

He listened to Stiles when he was sad, they did their homework together and Derek never made fun of Stile’s love for fashion. He would even sit with Stiles on the floor of his basement bedroom and flip trough old and new issues of fashion magazines, while Stiles ranted about designs and color patterns and how one day he will work for one of those magazines and whole world will know his name.  
It was an afternoon like that when John came down the stairs.  
"Hey kid, am I interrupting?" he smiled fondly at his 13 year old son.  
"No, I was just reading this article. Dad, what's it like to be 30? He asked.   
"Wow, where did that came from?" man smiled down at him, and took the offered magazine to find a title "Thirty, flirty and thriving" on top of one of the pages.  
"Aren't you a bit too young to be flirty, Stiles ?" he teased and his son blushed. "Dad, I'm serious. I can't wait till I'm 30"  
"Oh kid, trust me, there's nothing special about being thirty." John shared with a sigh, "but there is something super special about being 13" he patted his son's back fondly. "And I wanted to know what you wanted to do for your birthday this Saturday"  
Stiles just muttered:"I don't want to do anything"  
The man sighed sadly and sat on the bed. He patted the place next to him and Stiles obediently sat next to him. "Ok, I know these past few years weren't easy on us, Stiles. With your mom dying and me working too much and trying for the Sheriff’s position and I know how lonely you are." he raised his hand to stop Stiles from talking, "yes, I know, you have Derek and that's great but even Derek has other friends kid" he scolded. "And we promised each other that we will do our best. We owe it to each other. Hell, we owe it to your mom. I'm sure she would be really sad if she knew her baby boy is spending his 13th birthday moping around the house"  
Stiles couldn't argue with that.  
"So, how about we go to the mall today, we get you all set up and then this Saturday you invite kids from your class to come here and you can have cake and dance to that weird music of yours I don't understand" John suggested with a smile.  
His father was trying so hard. He couldn't say no, not when his dad was doing everything he could to make Stiles open up and live a little. And he was right, maybe this could work.  
After all, how bad can it get?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Turns out, it was a doorway to hell.  
“No, no, no, this is all wrong”, Stiles thought as he rocked himself back and forth in his closet. He sobbed into his hands, wanting more than anything for the banging on the other side to stop.  
"Please Stiles, open the door" Derek’s pleading voice came from the other side.  
"Go away!" he screamed or at least tried, but his tear strained voice was nothing but a whisper.  
"Please, Stiles, talk to me. They're just jerks, please, don't listen to them, open the door, Stiles, please" Derek tried again. “ I gave Jackson a bloody nose” he offered.

But Stiles just kept crying.  
Hid birthday was a complete disaster. He should have known better when all the popular kids actually agreed to come to his house. Oh, they came all right. But just to make fun of him before they knocked down his stash of magazines and left. That's when Derek came in, carrying his present, to find brokenhearted Stiles.   
Derek put so much work into his present. Dollhouse but not just an ordinary dollhouse.   
Special, cause Stiles was special, too.  
He made all the puppets look like models so Stiles could make clothes for them and practice for the day he will be a big designer. Derek even sprinkled that silly magical dust on the roof, hoping Stiles will notice and find it funny. Maybe make a wish.  
But Stiles didn't like the present. He just grabbed the dollhouse, stormed into the closet , pushed it on the shelf over his head and closed the door. Derek was trying to get him to open the door for 10 minutes now, pleading him on the verge of tears.  
"I hate you, go away! I don't want you here!" Stiles yelled again and this time Derek's tears actually stained his cheeks.  
"O-ok" he whispered and walked up the stairs, picking his camera along the way. He hoped Stiles will be in the mood to make the clothes for the puppets in the dollhouse.

 

But, as it turns out...  
Stiles continued crying, still rocking back and forth.  
"One day I'll fly away,  
leave all this to yesterday " he repeated time after time.  
"Why can't I be thirty? Why can't I be thirty so I can go away to New York and leave this place. I hate it here. I wanna be thirty.  
Thirty, flirty and thriving.  
Thirty, flirty and thriving.  
“Thirty flirty and thriving" he chanted, not noticing that his rocking was shaking the shelves above him making sprinkles from dollhouse Derek made for him fall on top into his hair. Somewhere in the back of his mind Stiles realized that he's repeating that one line for quite a while, before sleep took over him.  
He was thankful this dreadful day was over.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
First thing he noticed when he woke up was that he was no longer in the closet (there was an awful joke somewhere in there, he realized that) He was in bed, warm and comfortable. His dad probably found him after Derek told him what happened. Funny how he doesn’t remember walking to the bed.  
Huh.  
He stretched, noticing how sore his muscles are. “That should teach me not to sleep on the floor”, he tough to himself. He slowly got up, still not completely awake and with his eyes half open, tried to steer into the direction of his bathroom. He turned the faucet on and splashed cold water into his face. He rubbed his hands over his cheeks, noticing how weird they feel under his fingers.

He lifted his eyes to take a look in the mirror and let out a piercing scream!

That…..  
Person starring from the mirror?  
That wasn't him.  
Some person, some grown up was staring at him from the mirror, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.  
He spun around just to make sure no one was standing behind him.  
Nope, he was definitely alone. He faced the mirror again and saw the person in the reflection staring at him dumbfounded.  
"Oh my God" he mouthed, poking his own face with his index finger, before screaming again.  
No, no, this just can't be.  
What the hell is going on?

He turned away from the stranger in the mirror and ran out of the bathroom, determined to go upstairs and demand an explanation form his dad. Only, when he came out he saw that there is NO upstairs and that he wasn't in his room. He was in a huge, perfectly decorated bedroom that most certainly didn't belong to him. He spun around again and padded down the hall into even more beautiful living room, that again, most definitely wasn't his.  
"Oh my God, I’ve been kidnapped" he uttered in horror. He was very close to tears when he spotted frames on the fireplace that was obviously never used.  
He picked up one of the frames containing picture of his mom and dad, his mom holding baby Stiles in her lap. He smiled fondly before he picked another one. This one held a slightly older Stiles , smiling with Scott, their front teeth missing. Every next frame he picked up contained a picture of slightly older Stiles . Last picture in the row was showing the stranger from the mirror and some very handsome man, holding hands on the beach and smiling.  
Stiles’ brain froze.  
It was him.  
Stranger in the mirror? That was him.  
He's...He's...He's...  
“HOT!”, his brain supplied, looking down at the framed picture. Stiles bolted towards the bathroom again. He stood in front of the full length mirror and gasped again.

There was no dancing around it.   
He was breathtaking.

Baby fat was gone, he was tall and lean and he had a jaw that could cut trough diamonds! His hair was spiked , buzz cut long gone, his mouth framed by an appealing cupid bow, his eyes warm and round, cheeks splattered with moles that somehow made him look …. Something. He wasn’t sure what the right word is.   
He looked at the sweatpants and plain black shirt he was wearing and shook his head.  
|No way that can be me”, he thought as he lifted his shirt above his head, only to notice a toned, flat stomach that made him squeal like a 13 year old.  
Hold on, he WAS 13.   
No, wait, was he?  
What rules apply to super fast forwarding?  
Person in the mirror most definitely wasn't 13. He was...  
Stiles’ eyes went wide as he realized.   
"I'm 30", he mouthed and stranger did the same in the mirror.  
He was silent for a minute, just staring at the empty space. But then a roaring laugh broke trough and Stiles couldn't stop himself.  
"I'm 30! I am freaking thirty and I'm hot! I'm not just hot, I high jacked a body of a freaking overlord or something" he sing songed as he jumped around. "OH" he bit his lip as he stopped what he was doing.

He looked around, even though he knew he's alone here ( wherever her was) and pulled on the strings of his sweatpants. He closed his eyes as he pulled the front away so he can look and peaked down.  
"Holy hell" he screamed as he quickly covered himself again, blushing furiously as he looked at his double in the mirror. He bit his lip again and took another peak. This time he actually giggled.  
"Puberty, take that!" he fist pumped in triumph , admiring himself.  
Not that he'd seen anyone's...Erm, THAT before and he had no one to compare to but from what he read before he knew his 30 year old self was quite... Well, he wasn’t lacking in that department, he smiled at himself.

"I'm thirty" he whispered in awe.

Just then he heard a door opening and he hurried to put his shirt back on and tie the strings to his sweatpants. He tentatively walked out only to be greeted by a bright "Good morning love" and a strong embrace. He yelped and the man took one step back. "Are you ok?”, gorgeous man in front of him, that Stiles recognized as beach boy, asked with worry in his voice.  
Stiles eyed him for a moment before stepping back. "I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked and the man smiled brightly at him.  
"Stop it, you goof. I have to get back to the clinic and you need to get that sexy ass of yours to Vogue, Lydia called 4 times since this morning, said you weren't answering your phone" man said, pulling his shirt above his head and unzipping his pants.

"Oh my God, what are you doing" Stiles squeaked as he covered his eyes with his hands.  
"I'm taking a shower" man answered, eyeing Stiles strangely. "Care to join me if you promise you'll behave?" he smiled as he smacked Stiles on the ass lightly, making him jump up.  
"I do not want to do that" Stiles said, his voice higher than ever. “And put your clothes back on, whoever you are"  
Man sighed. "I don't know what game you're playing but I don't have time for this, love" he said as he leaned in to brush his lips lightly over Stiles’ making him jump back. "As hot as I find your sudden interest in innocence kink, I have to go, baby" he said as he kissed Stiles’ cheek and left in the direction of the bathroom, wearing only boxers and making the boy blush harder than ever before. No wonder 30 year old Stiles let this guy kiss him, his ass was amazing. “I mean, HE is amazing”, Stiles corrected himself.

"Oh and call Lydia, please? If you don't your fiance might just have to throw himself of off a building if she keeps bugging him. How can you stand her is beyond me" man from earlier spoke and Stiles gasped.

“Fiance?”, Stiles flailed.

That gorgeous man in there is his fiance?  
How the hell did he scored a man like that?  
Plus, a doctor, from what 's brain could figure out.

He needed same answers, ASAP.  
And maybe Lydia ( no way that's the same Lydia his young self knew) will have some answers.

 

Ok, he needed a phone.  
But what does his phone look like?  
Wait, what do phones look like NOW?  
He kinda skipped last, oh I don’t know, seventeen years!  
They were these huge, black brick like things when he was 13.  
“Phone...Now where would I keep my phone?”, he thought to himself.  
"Erm..Fi-Fiancé guy?" he called out.  
No one was responding.  
He tried a little louder.

 

"Fiancé guy? Do you know where my phone is?" He asked again.  
But as he came closer to the door he realized that the shower was on and the guy wouldn't be able to hear him.  
“Ok, my naked fiancé is in the shower', he thought, blushing furiously.  
Stiles couldn’t help but smile. “I am thinking about a naked man who's name I still don't know”  
This was his life now.  
He looked around and then saw a pair of pants on the floor.  
"Oh, maybe his phone is in his pants." he said out loud, bending over to go through the pockets.  
He found a tiny silver phone and a leather wallet.  
"Oh, a wallet," he beamed at the chance to find out hot guys name.  
He opened it and took out the man’s drivers license.  
"Jordan Parrish" he read aloud, rolling the name on his tongue.  
"Jordan. I like it" he smiled to himself, returning the wallet to the pocket and opening the phone.  
"Ok, he said Lydia called him, let me see..." he murmured as his fingers danced over the keys.  
He found last caller and dialed.

 

"Did you hunt him down?!," a female voice came from the other side.  
"Erm, Hi," he said tentatively.  
"Stilinski? Don't you “hi” me, you're late. I am picking you up in 10 minutes and dragging you into the office. The Boss will have my non-existing balls if his star designer is not at the meeting today!" she said in a hurry.  
"Lydia?" he gave it a try.  
"Yes, it's Lydia. Are you still drunk? I told you to go home early last night, but no, you just HAD to be the last one out of the club. I bet you feel like dead man walking," she said, the smile evident in her voice.  
“I was at the club? Hmm, that explains the soreness” he thought.  
"No, I'm fine. Look, there's a naked man in my apartment," he said in a hushed voice. “He's in the shower and he's really hot!" he said proudly. "Can you believe it?"  
"What?" she hissed."You have a man in there? Where's Jordan ? And why are you calling from his phone if you have another guy in there?!Stiles, I am not in the mood for this crap today!"  
"What? What other guy? No, there's this doctor guy here. Jordan Parrish. I think we're engaged!" Stiles beamed.  
"You think? I-what are you talking about, Stiles?! Are you high? Or-Oh my God, you're high, aren't you?!" She groaned.  
"Just get your ass outside, I'll be there in 10 minutes," she said before she hung up.  
He stared down at the phone, confusion etched into his face before giving up on trying to understand anything.  
He walked back into his ( oh god, not just his, HIS AND HIS FIANCE'S bedroom ) to get dressed.  
He has a meeting to get to.

 

He opened a set of large double doors and almost fainted.  
It was his closet.  
And boy was his closet HUGE!

 

It was the size of his living room back at his old house.  
Pants, shirts, shoes, scarves-oh the magnificent scarves- all lined up against the sides. It was HEAVEN!  
"Mind if I get in there?" A voice came from behind him, accompanied by firm hands squeezing his waist lightly, making him yelp again.  
"You're a bit jumpy this morning" the man-Jordan - smiled at him as he walked around and came into Stiles; view.  
He was wrapped just in a white towel and Stiles’ eyes went wide as he blushed, biting his lip. The man looked photoshoped.  
"Don't do that" Jordan said, poking him in the chest with a small smile. He walked closer and begun to nuzzle his head into Stiles’ neck and this time the boy didn't flinch back.  
"I have a surgery at 11. But I miss you, I really do, " he said kissing Stiles’ neck and making him giggle.  
"I promise I'm all yours tonight, Kay?" he said, leaning in to kiss Stiles.  
His brain stopped working.  
Gorgeous doctor slash fiancé slash guy with the awesome ass is about to kiss him.  
His first kiss.  
Well...obviously NOT but first that he will know of.  
He closed his eyes and leaned in as the man placed his lips upon his.  
WOW.  
No wonder Stiles wanted to marry this guy. His kisses were amazing!  
Sooner than Stiles would have liked the Jordan guy was pulling back with a small sigh.  
"God, I miss you. Okay...now I really have to get dressed!" he squeezed Stiles’ waist one more time before he turned and began to remove his towel, paying no mind to the fact he was no further than 5 feet away from Stiles  
He inhaled sharply as he turned on his heel, away from him.

"Oh God, you-you, you're naked!" Stiles stuttered. “There’s a naked man 5 feet away from me, this is my life now, oh God, this is how Stiles Stilinski dies, heart attack caused by full frontal. I was only 30, I shall be greatly missed”  
He could hear the man chuckling lightly. “It’s been a while since you rambled” he said fondly. “I missed that, too. And yeah, that's a new one, you've never seen me naked before," he snorted, “how quickly you forget that in Aruba you unzipped my pants with your teeth”  
Stiles choked on his own tongue as he quickly moved inside the closet to grab a pair of jeans and a shirt, looking anywhere but the half naked man.  
He ran into the bathroom to get dressed, tracing his fingers over his lips.  
“This Doctor guy really knows how to kiss”, was his first thought. Second one was:”WITH MY TEETH?”  
He dressed quickly and went to get the blue scarf he noticed the second he opened the doors to that magic place he called his closet.  
Jordan was dressed too and was picking his scattered clothes from the living room floor.  
"Sorry, I will never EVER again leave them on the floor again, please don't withhold your goodies from me," he winked, smiling at Stiles.  
Stiles bit his lip, eyeing the playful gleam in the other mans eye and simply said : "Kay."

There was a buzz on the door and the other man left to get it.  
"Stiles, it’s Lydia, she's downstairs. We can leave together now, you wanna lock up?" he asked.  
Stiles walked to the door and looked around warily.  
"I don't know where the keys are." he said, earning himself another smile from the man in front of him.  
"What would you do without me?" he sighed with a fond smile as he gave Stiles another set of keys.  
"Come on baby, she's gonna rip you a new one if you keep her waiting!"  
They entered the elevator and Stiles used the opportunity to really look at the man that was supposedly his fiancé.  
He really was gorgeous.  
His hair was dark brown and his eyes were this amazing shade of green. He was just as tall as Stiles but his shoulders were broader.  
So. Much. Bigger.  
He looked like he could bench press a buss.  
Unlike Stiles he was tanned, that healthy glow to his skin.  
He had a genuine smile and generally looked more like a sitcom star than a doctor.  
He really was extremely attractive.

"Are we really dating?" Stiles let it slip, voice full of disbelieve before he could stop himself.  
The man just laughed.  
"I hope so cause I'd hate to think I'd imagined these past 3 years." he said leaning into Stiles to kiss his temple.  
"3 years?" Stiles questioned ,eyes going wide.  
Jordan just eyed him with concern, placing his hand on boys forehead.  
"Are you sure you're ok? You're acting really weird, are you sure you're not coming down with something. A fever? A cold or the flu? Maybe a-"  
"No, I'm fine!" Stiles interrupted quickly,  
"I mean, I'm a little disoriented, that's all." He said, offering him a small smile.  
"Yeah, partying all night will do that to you," he scolded fondly."You're not 16 anymore you know? Maybe it's time to slow down a little."  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Stiles answered and he was rewarded with a wide smile from the other man.  
"Okay, I'll be home by 6 and then we're ordering take out, cuddling on the couch and then I'm going to make it up to you for all those night you were alone while I was working!" Jordan said as he cupped Stiles’ face."I really am sorry, Stiles, the hospital is understaffed and it’s just been crazy lately!"  
"It's ok," he responded , even though he really had NO idea what the man was talking about, but he did seem genuinely sorry for whatever it was anyway.  
The elevator stopped soon after and they exited to see a grumpy looking Lydia standing next to a limo.

 

"Good luck, baby." The Doctor whispered in his ear before moving to peck Stiles on the lips.  
He couldn't help but smile when other boy chased after them once he pulled back.  
"You're all cute this morning," he smiled again, before kissing him one last time in farewell and walking to his own car.  
Stiles looked after him dreamily before Lydia groaned next to him.  
"So, you two are in love again or something?" she asked with an eye roll.  
Stiles turned to look at her and recognition dawned on him. "Oh my God, you're Lydia Martin!"  
"Did he screwed you out of your mind last night?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as his cheeks flamed red."And now you're blushing? What the fuck are you blushing for?"  
Stiles opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Look, we have to go, they're talking about redesigning the magazine and they need their star designer to give them some fresh ideas," she said before she all but dragged him out of the building and into the limo.  
She sat next to him, offering him a cup of coffee which he accepted.

 

"So, we're friends now?" he asked her, taking a sip of his coffee and making a face.  
It was bitter and it tasted weird all together. “How the hell do grown-ups drink this?”  
She rolled her eyes at him. "I have no idea what you took last night but our asses are on the line here. So get your act together and at least try to listen to Chris at this meeting, okay? If you feel like you can't do anymore, just nod along."  
"Ok, I can do that," he said in a determined voice before he turned to look at her."And I didn't take anything. I'm 30," he smiled like an idiot into his coffee.  
"Whatever sunshine," she said as the car pulled to a stop.  
They walked into a tall building and Lydia grabbed his elbow, her gaze softening.  
"Look, I know I was bitchy these past few weeks and I'm sorry, but my job is on the line and I'm scared shiftless. I want you to know how much I appreciate everything you did to help me, Stiles. I know you had it rough too and that your life is far from perfect, but we need to nail this, okay?"  
Okay, hold the fuck on, did Lydia Martin just said she received help from him?  
As in Stiles Stilinski, head nobody among nobodies, helped Lydia, head queen, martin and she was thanking him.  
Future officially was flawless and you will pry this reality from his cold, dead hands.

 

"Okay," he nodded, not having any idea what he is agreeing to. Hell, she needed HIM. He will agree to anything.  
He took a deep breath as she led him into a big, crowded office.  
"Well, look who decided to join us," a harsh voice came from the front of the large desk.  
The voice belonged to a man in early 50's, streaks of silver coloring his templates.  
"Now that this little vixen decided to bless us with his presence we can officially begin. Who's going first?" he asked, looking around the table just as a tall man to his left got up to speak.  
Stiles took a deep breath, just as Lydia took his hand.  
"Relax." she whispered."We've got this" she said to assure him.  
It didn't help him or calm his nerves in the slightest. Lydia Martin was holding his hand.  
Somehow he ended up at his dream job-apparently-but he had no idea how he got there, or what to do now that he actually IS there.  
The 13 year old Stiles inside the now 30 year old Stiles body shivered at the thought that he might, single handedly, ruin everything his older self worked so hard for.

 

"Well, that went better than I thought." Lydia smiled as they left the meeting. "I had no idea you gave Chris your ideas yesterday. Good job," she squeezed his arm. "Now, all you have to do is come up with the perfect cover. Since you're using your models and you have to pick your favorites that might take a while," she teased.  
Stiles was just walking next to her.  
His ideas were brilliant. Well, his 30-year-old self's ideas were brilliant. His boss was beaming while he explained Stiles’ ideas, that he thankfully, gave him yesterday, while he was still his 30-year-old self.  
God, that whole "Am I 13 or am I 30" thing was so confusing.  
They stepped next to a large office in the corner and a girl with blond hair tied in a messy bun walked over. "Good morning Mr.Stilinski. I have your messages here, do you want me to read them to you?" she asked.

Stiles turned to look at her and noticed she was wearing huge glasses and looked absolutely petrified to even address him. "Erm… Yeah, sure," he said as she opened the door for him and they walked in.  
She cleared her throat. "Miss Valentino called to let you know she managed to get those materials for you after you threatened to strangle her with them if she doesn't," the blonde said.

"What? How can I strangle her with something I don't have?" he thought out loud.  
"I don't know, sir," she answered simply. "Shall I go on?"  
Stiles was still contemplating the idea of him actually threatening anyone. "Yeah, sure."  
"Mr. Raeken called and…"she shifted on her feet, "you might want to read this yourself," she muttered.  
He turned around. "What's' your name again?" he asked.  
"Erica, sir," she said with a small sigh.

"Oh, Erica," he offered her a small smile and she almost recoiled from him "Just read, it's ok."  
She cleared her throat. "You fucking jerk, don't you have anything better to do than to fuck around with other people's boyfriends, you worthless piece of sh-" she got interrupted by a loud "Ok, ok, I'll read it myself," he said snatching the papers from her hands.  
He looked down at the message scribed and his eyes went wide. "He said all of this to me?" he asked in horror.  
"Um...Yes, sir," Erica answered.

"But… Why?" he turned to her, asking for answers. "I don't even know this person or his boyfriend, why would he say these things to me?"  
Her eyes went wide as if Stiles just grew a third head right in front of her.  
"I have...I have a fiancé, Erica," he smiled and walked over to her, taking her hand in his own, making her snatch her hand back. "He's a doctor," he said as if telling her the greatest secret in the universe.  
"Yes sir, I know," she said, still eyeing him as if he went crazy.  
"Then why is this Raeken person yelling at me? Who is he?" he wanted to know.

"I don't...I don't know, sir," girl answered.  
Stiles just groaned. This is all so weird. Yesterday he was 13 year old boy, who's birthday took wrong turn and today he's a 30 year old obviously rich designer, at job of his dreams, with a dreamy man to call his fiancé and apparently people who hate him and call him names on the phone.

"I really need some answers," he said to himself.  
"Sorry, sir?" Erica said, asking him to repeat. “I didn’t quite get catch that”   
"I know" he turned to her again. " I need to talk to Derek, can you call him for me? I have no idea where I left my phone," he said.

She stared at him in confusion. "Who's Derek, sir?"  
"What do you mean *Who's Derek*? My best friend Derek, don't play with me. He will tell me what happened in these 17 years I missed." Stiles said and Erica’s mouth fall open. "Don't look at me like that," he said, noticing the way she was eyeing him. "Just do as I said."

"But sir, I don't have a man named Derek in your contacts," she said, her voice laced with fear at his words.  
"What do you mean you don't have him? You're my secretary and you don't have my best friends number? You're obviously not very good at what you do" he gave her a stern look and she lowered her head.

 

"Sir, you don't have a best friend named Derek " she dared to say. "Your best friend is Lydia and your closest male friend is your brother Scott, who I heard you talk to exactly twice in past year. I'm sorry, but I have never heard you speak of this Derek person, sir"

"My WHAT?" he hissed. "My brother? What are you talking about, I don't have a brother," he informed her as if she was crazy

 

"Ok, you're my secretary, you do stuff for me right? " he asked and she nodded quickly. "Just find me Derek James Hale. We went to the same school and he used to play piano and he carried a camera around and took a billion pictures of everything. He should be…" Stiles trailed off cause he realized he had no idea what Derek actually did with his life. "Just, find him, ok?" he gave a harsh order and she gave a short nod and left the room.  
This was getting more and more weird by the second.  
How could people who work with him not know Derek ?

And who the hell was Scott? His brother Scott. When? His brother? What?   
His eyes went wide as he remembered he knew "A” Scott.   
. "Oh my God, my dad married Melissa, didn’t he?” he mumbled in horror.

He stormed out and yanked the doors open to find Erica going through stack of papers.  
"Erica!” he screamed.  
"I'm searching, sir," she yelped.  
"Yeah, that's great. What's my brother's last name? Scott’s last name? What's his last name?" he demanded.  
She eyed him, confused, before she tentatively answered "McCall, sir. Scott McCall.

Stiles grabbed the door handle to prevent himself from falling over.

Holy crap!

Scott McCall, the boy that was his best friend before he moved away wa now his brother.   
"I...I" he stuttered. "I'm gonna need all the info you have on him, too." he said and Erica , too freaked out to say anything, just nodded.  
Stiles returned to his office and sat down. "My dad remarried?" he asked himself out loud.

He couldn't imagine his father with another woman, other than his mother. But then again, 17 years is a long time to be alone. He groaned as he sank his head into his hands, only to be startled by a loud buzz coming from the phone next to him. Red light was flashing in his face.  
"Erica?' he called out. "There's... This weird thing is blinking in my office."

She walked in and stared at him, staring at the little red light.  
"Sir, that's me calling you. Mr. Roberts is here," she said in a hushed voice.  
"Who's that?" he asked.  
"Um… Your buyer from Paris, sir," she murmured.  
"Oh. Ok, let him in," he waved his hand.  
She called out for the man and eyed him in disgust as she closed the door behind him.  
"Hello, Mr. Roberts, what can I do for you today," Stiles tried to sound all business like but was thrown off as the man leaned over and all but stuck his tongue in Stiles’ mouth, as his hands grabbed him by the shirt.

"What the hell are you doing," he jumped up in horror, shaking the man off of himself.  
Other man just winked and rounded Stiles again. "Oh come on sugar, I know you've missed me."

"I beg your pardon?" Stiles hissed at him. "I have no idea who you think you are but you need to keep your paws to yourself."  
"Paws? Oh, is that what we're playing now? Oh, I can play," he smirked, as he climbed on top of the desk and pretended to claw through the air with his hand. "Rrrr" he said with another wink.

"Oh my God, stop that," Stiles backed away in disgust. He straightened up, fixing his shirt that this Roberts person untucked from his pants. "Get off of my desk, whoever you are," he ordered.

Man's smile went wild. "I love when you boss me around," he snarled. He jumped from the desk and landed on his knees, reaching out for Stiles’' belt buckle.  
Other man almost screamed. "Erica!" he called out loudly.  
She came running through the door, stopping dead at her tracks when she saw the scene.  
"Erica, why did you let this man into my office?" he hissed at her.  
"Sir, I..." she had no words.

"Come on babe, she knows about us, relax," the man, STILL on his knees said, eyeing Stiles like he was a piece of meat.

 

"Don't call me babe, I am not your babe." Stiles stared down at the man with icy eyes. "I have a fiancé, for your information." He said proudly, "He calls me that."  
"Oh I know all about Dr. Boring," the man said with a snort.  
"What?" pale boy asked. "He's not boring! He's tall and handsome and he kissed me and he said we're going to cuddle and you're stupid," Stiles truly sounded like a 13 year old. "Get up, you look ridiculous."

"Well, this is a first." man wasn't giving up. "You never thought I looked ridiculous on my knees before, babe."  
"I said don't call me that. I am engaged to a doctor, Erica, tell him I have a fiancé that's a doctor," Stiles glared at her.  
Erica was speechless.

Whoever the fuck was that in front of her, it wasn't Stiles Stilinski.

Sure, he looked like Stiles.

Like the man she worked for, for 5 years, who still didn’t know her name after all this time. The man who had her stay overtime more times than she can remember. Man who had her lie to his amazing boyfriend while he was sneaking around with low lives like the one currently in his office.   
"Erm...Yes." she said stupidly.

Aidan Roberts was around for a long time and he certainly did a lot more than buy things for Stiles.  
But right now the boy acted as if he saw the man for the first time and what the hell was all that 'my fiancé is a doctor' all of the sudden?  
"Ok, fine, you're not in the mood, I get it," the man said, standing up. He took another step and tried to kiss Stiles again. Not really meaning to push him so hard, Stiles defended himself and the man went flying backwards.  
Erica screamed from her place at the door.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again, do you hear me?" he screamed at the man. At this point there was not so small crowd at his door, eyeing the scene. "Get out!" he screamed again and the man all but ran out of his office.

"Get in and close that door!" he snarled at Erica, and she obeyed immediately. "Why did you let that man in here?" he demanded.

"Sir, he's here often, I had no idea you two..." she tried to explain.  
"He attacked me, Erica, he grabbed me and he kissed me! What the hell was that all about?" he asked, knowing he's asking the wrong person. "He just thought it's ok to come here and stick his tongue down my throat, oh god, that was disgusting." he made a face and then turned to face Erica

"Jordan’s kisses are a million times better and he smells nice and his ass is prettier!" he said in a tone a petulant child would use. "Don't you let him here ever again, do you hear me?" he asked and Erica nodded.  
"I...I foundDerek, sir," she informed him, praying for a change in subject.  
"You did?" Stiles’ face lit up.  
"Yes, sir. He lives here in the city, here," she said handing him a piece of paper, " I got you the address."  
"Excellent!" he said. "Can you call me a cab, I'm gonna go talk to him right now."  
"Um, sir, Boyd can take you there, the car is outside" she said as if it was obviously he should take his own car and not take a cab.  
"Oh? I have a driver?" he said with a small smile. "Awesome."

"Sir, Jordan called, asked if you're coming home for dinner" she dared to ask.   
"Oh" he remembered. Fiance guy. Maybe he can coax some answers there and THEN go talk to Derek.   
"Yes, tell him I'm on my way" he smiled happily.  
He took the paper, patting Erica a on the shoulder and offering her a smile as he left, making her eyes go impossibly wide.  
She stood there, not quite sure what just happened.

Her icy cold boss, the bitchiest bitch on Upper East Side just kicked his boy toy out of his office, patted her on the shoulder and proclaimed his doctor fiancé kissed better than said boy toy.  
Hell just froze over.

 

Stiles hummed as he let the building and saw a man opening a door to a slick black car.  
"Good afternoon, sir" he addressed.

"Boyd , right?' Stiles gave him a small smile.   
"Yes sir, that's me" man in question said. He was dark and built like a mountain. He’s one of those guys that could literally break you in half.   
"Good. We're going home and then you're taking me to see an old friend, okay?" he smiled.  
The driver gave him a weird look. Since when did Stiles Stilinski ask for anything? He gave orders. He never asked.  
"Yes, sir. Whatever you say" Boyd gave a head nod.  
"  
And please, call me Stiles " designer said as he got into the car.  
Boyd closed the door behind him and let himself have a moment where his eyebrows climbed into his hairline.  
Alien invasion, body snatchers or sign of upcoming apocalypse?  
The fact that Stiles Stilinski was nice to someone wasn't a good sign.  
________________________________________  
Stiles almost knocked on the door of the loft before he remembered he actually lives here.  
He lives in a loft.

WITH A FIANCE!

 

"Okay, just breathe. There's a man behind these doors who wants to marry you. A doctor man" he grinned. "You're not 13 anymore, you're 30. And you're tall and handsome and beautiful and we are gonna go inside and try to coax answers from our fiancé. I HAVE A FIANCE" he jumped a little bit in glee and did a victory dance just as the doors opened and fiancé in question gave him a look.

"Are you coming in or are you just gonna stand there forever talking to yourself?" the man smiled at Stiles as he leaned in to give him a kiss.  
Stiles actually puckered his lips and chased after the man as he stepped back. 'You're adorable today, what has got into you?" Jordan led him into the kitchen.  
"Oh, I...", boy followed after him. "I had a weird day at work and um… This guy came in and he was …." He wasn't sure if he should tell his fiancé that some random guy stuck a tongue down his throat.

 

Jordan looked at him, his eyes sad and lost for a moment, then shook his head and walked over to wrap his arms around Stiles’ waist. "I'm sorry" he whispered into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck as the other man returned the hug.  
"What for?" Stiles closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Jordan’s body. The man was tall and strong, broad shoulders and warm skin. Stiles blushed at the thought that all of that belongs to him. His 30 year old self is a very lucky man.  
"For leaving you alone so much. For working late. For not being around when you need me" his fiancé signed, defeat in his voice.  
"Hey, no" Stiles stepped back to look at Jordan. "Your job is important and you're here for me now, aren't you?"  
Jordan gave him a sad smile and noded. "Yeah, I am. And I promise, I will be there for you more. I wanted to surprise you so I moved a few things around and I can be your plus one to that party you have next weekend"

 

Party?  
He has to go to a party?  
But he doesn't know anyone!  
He plastered a fake smile on his face and feigned excitement. "That's' great! It will be nice to have someone familiar around". After Jordan gave him a look, he corrected himself. "Familial, I mean familial. That's you. Family" he leaned over and it was Stiles who initiated the kiss this time.

And it was amazing.

He could get used to kissing. Jordan’s lips were soft and warm and oh my God, his hands were on Stiles’ ass.  
MY FIANCE'S HANDS ARE ON MY ASS, OH MY GOD, WHAT DO I DO?,”, his brain was screaming.  
He broke the kiss and cleared his throat. "Hungry, I'm really hungry. And I have to go and find Derek and talk to him about…Work stuff later so can we eat and watch a movie?"  
Other man shook his head fondly and told him to go and sit on the table. "Yeah, let me just go and wash my hands first" he almost sprinted towards the bathroom.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" he panted after he shut the door, looking down at his slightly tented pants. "No, oh God, no. You can't do that to me!" he hissed at his crotch. "I'm 30 now and if you do that Jordan is gonna want to do stuff to you and OH MY GOD" he was entering Panic Wille, Population 1, Stiles Stilinski.

"What if he wants to have sex?" he said to his horrified reflection in the mirror. "I'm 13, I can't have sex. Oh my God, what am I gonna do?" he splashed some water in his face. "Ok, ok, calm down. THAT GOES FOR YOU, TOO" he hissed at his dick again.

"Ok, let's look at this reasonably. Your body is 30 and it's normal that you react the way you do to a gorgeous man kissing you. You're teenage boy inside your head and it's unheard of for those not to get excited when they're being kissed by gorgeous men. So, conclusion, your reaction is normal, natural and shows your 30 year old self is healthy" Stiles went on a mini rant. "Oh My God" he whined for one last time and exited the bathroom.  
________________________________________

40 minutes later and Stiles was snuggled close to his boyfriend who was running his nose up his jaw, laughing at the movie they were watching. "That tickles" he giggled.  
"Ok, more tiger, less kitten, got it" Jordan teased as he nipped at Stiles’ ear and Stiles took a loud gulp.  
"Hmph" Stiles closed his eyes as he felt his fiancés lips on his neck.  
"I missed you so much" other man sighed as he moved his mouth from Stiles’ ear to his lips.

The kiss was hot and demanding and Stiles’ hands went to Jordan’s face.  
He pushed his face impossibly closer to other man, feeling as if he could just stay there, forever. Kissing was amazing. Or so he thought for first few moments, up until that same problem from an hour ago started rearing his ugly head again, pun so not intended.

Abort mission. Rise of the Dick will not BE on the meny tonight.   
Oh, God. No. make it stop. 

"Oh, no. No, no. no" he breathed out as he broke the kiss. "I, um…" he felt the blush covering his entire face. And neck. Probably chest, too. He wouldn't be surprised.

"Stiles …" his fiancé moved back to take a good look at his face. "Are you..? Are you blushing?"  
Stiles knew he looked like a fish on a dry land but he couldn't stop it. "Oh my God" he moaned and hid his face in his hands, away from Jordan’s amused look. He knew what he must look like. Red splotches all over his face. Thank God his new found dick , size extra large, was raking some of the blood AWAY from his beforehand mentioned splotchy face  
"Stiles , hey, what has gotten into you?" he tried to pry boy’s hands away from his face. "Hey, baby, come on, talk to me, you know you know you can tell me anything"  
Stiles moved his hands and looked up at the man who was smiling softly at him. "I um…" he cleared his throat. "I have a….Problem" he closed his eyes in embarrassment, "when we do that"

"Problem?' the man's face was a picture of confusion. "Am I doing something wrong, do you not like it?"  
Stiles’s eyes went wide and he he stuttered. "O-n-no. No, you're not doing anything wrong. I…" he bit his lip, "I like it and…" his face went tomato red. "I really like it"

Jordan’s eyed the man in front of him as if he saw him for the first time. Over the years he learned to cope with Stiles being cold at times, distant, reserved,. He learned to deal with Stiles’ …Affairs. He pretended not to notice when Stiles would get a sparkle in his eyes that had nothing to do with him. And before tonight, other man hasn't kissed his like that in…Well, years. Eager, wanting, almost shy. Stiles seemed like he enjoyed his company, his face, his body, his kisses.

 

Like he was rediscovering Jordan all over again.

 

"Baby, are you okay?" he leaned in a cupped his pale cheek.  
Stiles closed his eyes at the contact and inhaled. "You really love me, right?" he asked and that more than anything scared Jordan.   
"You're scaring me, what's wrong? Are you okay? Stiles, is there something wrong with you?" it was hard not to fear the worst. Stiles’ remorseful ways, his personality on a reboot, something was off.  
"No, I'm fine. " he assured him. 'But, you do love me, don't you?" his eyes were pleading. "All of me? Who I am? We're happy, right?"

"Stiles”, the man shook his head and wrapped his arms around the man. "I know we had our differences lately and…" he signed. "I know I have neglected you more than I ever thought possible and I'm sorry for it" he tilted Stiles’ head up with his index finger. "But I swear to you, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. The good and the bad. And the rough. And I know it sounds childish but…I know in my heart that you're the one for me. Because I get off an 18 hour shift and all it takes for me to feel better is you. Just the fact that I can rest my head on the same pillow as you. So, yes. I really do love you"

Stiles blinked up and felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. "A man kissed me today" he whispered. He felt the embrace tighten for a moment and Jordan went stiff beside him. He just hummed, indicating he was listening. "I told him I have a fiancé and Erica and I kicked him out. He called me babe. No one calls me that but you"

And there it was.  
Confession Jordan never wanted to hear.  
Confession he didn’t even need.

Cause he knew and he loved pretending he didn't.  
Stiles looked at him. "And that was wrong. You and I, we're engaged. Other people shouldn't be kissing us. Right?"  
There was so much childish honesty and wonder in Stiles’ eyes that Jordan couldn't help but nod. "No. They shouldn't" he finally said.  
And Stiles may be just 13 in his head, but somehow he knew it, too.

He wasn't a good person.  
And his fiancé deserved better.  
________________________________________

That's how later that evening, he ended up knocking on a door across town.  
Cause behind these doors he had answers.  
He needed answers.  
The door was swung open by a tall man, taller than Stiles even.  
“May I help you?” man asked with a soft smile.

"Um, are you Derek?" he asked even though man looked nothing like his childhood friend.  
"No, I'm not. He's busy at the moment, can I help you ?" the man smiled politely.  
"No, I was looking for Derek , they gave me this address" Stiles dug through his bag, looking for the post-it.  
"And you are?" the man prompted.

"Oh, I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. I’m Derek’s best friend"  
The man narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. "I'm sorry butDerek’s best friend is Isaac and I have never heard of you"  
"Look., is he here or not?" Stiles almost yelled. "cause I have no idea who I am or how I got here, I have a fiancé who's far too good for me, apparently I'm a cheater, everyone at work either hates me or is afraid of me, my dad remarried and Scott now my brother and I don't know what to do" Stiles broke in sobs in front of the man who looked positively terrified.  
"Tom? ?" another voice came from inside the apartment.  
"Derek, there's someone here for you and I think we should call the cops" the man gave Stiles’ teary face a look and stepped away so the man behind him came into the view.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice was incredulous. Stiles let out a relieved sob as he rushed past the threshold and slammed other man.   
The force of it sent him few steps back but on instinct he returned the hug.  
Stiles stepped back to look at his former best friend.

It was….  
It was like he looked directly at the sun.   
His eyes were like galaxies. Green, grey, hazel, molten gold. The most perfect stubble Stiles has ever seen in his life, real or in magazines. Further more, the rest of the man was beautiful enough to put his flawless doctor Parrish to shame.  
Man in front of him was the most beautiful creature that existed in the whole world.

 

"Care to explain what's going on?" the man at the door, Tom something, apparently, crossed his arms over his chest. "Derek , who is this?'  
"What do you mean who am I?" Stiles spun around. "Who are you?"  
The man's eyes went wide as he walked over and pried Derek away from Stiles "I'm the fiancé." He gave Stiles his best bitch face.  
"Tom, don't. It's ok" Derek raised his hand and caressed his face. “Stiles, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"You have a fiancé?" Stiles was shocked. "Why don't I know about this? He looks like a smarmy git. " the man wiped his tears.  
"Excuse me?" Derek stepped in front of his fiancé in a ridiculous protective gesture cause the man had a at least a foot on him. "I have no idea what you're doing here of how you even know where I live, but I will not stand here and listen to you insult my fiancé. Get out!" he pointed to the door and Stiles swallowed audibly.  
"I need your help, please. You have to tell me how I got here" Stiles pleaded.  
"How you got where? ' Derek was exasperated.

 

"Here!", Stiles waved around at pretty much everything. "Last thing I remember is my 13th birthday and then I woke up in a loft, with a doctor and I have no idea who I got there. You have to help me fill in the blanks"  
"Ok, I'm gonna leave" Tom person grabbed his jacket. "Call me if you need me. He looks crazy but not dangerous" he kissed Derek on the lips and headed for the door. "Oh" he turned to give Derek a small smile. "Rehearsal dinner is at 7. If you leave me to deal with your sisters on my own, this wedding is off, I don't care how cute you are" he winked and closed the door.  
"I don't like him" Stiles choked out, glaring at the doors.  
If looks could kill...

 

"First of all, I don't care if you like him or not. Second of all, I don't know if you're high of concussed but you need to leave. And third and most off all, why the hell did you come to me for?" Derek's voice was icy cold.  
"Because you're my best friend and you have to help me fill in the blanks" Stiles begged.  
Derek just laughed outloud. "I'm your what?" he shook his head. 'Even if I wanted to help you, which I honestly don't after you insulted the man I'm marrying in a week, I would be the last person who could give you answers to your questions.  
"And why is that?" Stiles wanted to know.

 

"Because you and I aren't friends anymore. We haven't been friends for 17 years. You're just a stranger to me." Derek said and a finality fell over it.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be chapter 2, of course.


End file.
